


Unquiet Grave Bonus Scenes

by FrozenPoison



Series: The Unquiet Grave [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: I've got permission and blessing from Mugatu. <3





	1. Jaaron: First Time // Джаарон: первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unquiet Grave Bonus Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578680) by [Mugatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu). 

> I've got permission and blessing from Mugatu. <3

За последние десять лет у Пола было_ бесчисленное_ множество фантазий о том, каким был бы секс с Аароном. Он развивал их на протяжении лет, когда они узнавали друг друга лучше, но в основе своей оставались неизменными. В этих фантазиях он _всегда_ инициатор, убеждающий застенчивого, воспитанного,_ хорошего_ Аарона не сдерживать себя. Аарон так неловок и ошеломлен, когда Пол раскачивает его прежние представления о мире.

Истинное положение вещей абсолютно на это не похоже, за исключением небольшой неловкости с обеих сторон. Здесь нет колебаний вообще; как только Пол позволяет ему зайти дальше, Аарон заигрывает с ним, и если кто-то из них ошеломлен, так это сам Пол. Аарон умеет_ целоваться_, кое-что об этом Пол уже узнал несколько ночей назад. Он чувствует себя оглушенным, когда Аарон отдаляется, не в силах справиться с открытой, счастливой улыбкой на лице. Улыбкой, которая становится только слегка смущенной, когда он спрашивает, не хочет ли Пол сделать это на диване или на кровати.

\- Секс – это, возможно, слишком быстро, - выпаливает Пол, потому что так и есть, потому что он чувствует, как теряет контроль, ему нужно притормозить, ведь он идиот и думает, что сможет обойтись поцелуями. Он осознает свою ошибку, как только Аарон бросает его на диван и забирается на него сверху. На него давит вес Аарона, он чувствует жар его кожи через слои одежды и видит, как Аарон улыбается той же открытой улыбкой, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Пола.

Они целовались только несколько секунд, когда Пол ловит абсолютно нежелательное, но печально знакомое чувство. Он не на диване, он стоит на другом конце комнаты, слушая звуки их поцелуев.

_Нет,_ \- думает он, _\- не сейчас, я не собираюсь сейчас отдаляться, нахуй это_. Он не в другом конце комнаты, он_ здесь_, на диване, целует Аарона. Аарона, который сказал, что любит его, и Пол начинает верить, что это возможно.

Аарон что-то чувствует, он отдаляется и с беспокойством смотрит на Пола, вопрос застывает на его губах. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Пол хватает его за волосы и притягивает обратно к себе. Он сосредотачивается на ощущении, на том, как борода Аарона царапает его собственную, на запахе – он узнает такое же изысканное масло для бороды как то, которое Аарон подарил ему на Рождество. На вкусе его языка, скользящего в рот Пола. На том, как горяча кожа Аарона, когда Пол пробирается рукой под его футболку.

Сработало; Пол _здесь_, его мысли приятно чисты, его мир сузился до целующего его мужчины и этого дивана. Он чувствует руку Аарона, проходящую по его груди, останавливающуюся потереть сосок, прежде чем дотянуться до верхней пуговицы его рубашки. В нем вспыхивает дежа вю, когда Аарон начинает ловко расстегивать рубашку, всего несколько пуговиц, прежде чем отрывается от губ Пола, чтобы переключиться на его шею зубами и языком. Пол стонет и выгибается под ним, нуждаясь в близости, затем хватается за футболку Аарона в попытке стянуть ее, но положение делает это невозможным. Аарон отталкивается, и Пол ловит еще одну нежелательную вспышку – он за диваном, видит, как Аарон появляется и стягивает с себя футболку, прежде чем опуститься обратно. Пол снова заставляет себя сконцентрироваться на_ происходящем_, на том, чтобы оставаться в своем собственном теле. Это с легкостью удается, потому что Аарон продолжает расправляться с пуговицами и распахивает рубашку, чтобы они соприкасались кожа к коже.

Аарон отрывается от его губ, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Пола:

\- Нам нужно остановиться.

\- Нужно, - соглашается Пол. Они подошли к точке невозврата, если они не остановятся прямо _сейчас_, они не смогут сделать этого вообще. Им нужно подняться, сделать что-нибудь для успокоения, может, еще поговорить. А затем лечь спать по разным кроватям.

_Блять._ Эта мысль – критическая точка, он помнит, как спал всю ночь рядом с Аароном в свой последний приезд, прикосновения, когда они перемещались по охренительно _громадной_ кровати Аарона. Пол хватает Аарона за затылок и притягивает к своим губам. Через несколько минут Пол возится с ремнем и молнией на джинсах Аарона, просовывает руку в штаны и обхватывает его член, начиная поглаживать.

_Ему нравится быстрее,_ \- думает Пол,_ \- и слегка грубее._

_ \- Блять__, - _стонет Аарон, когда Пол поправляет хватку. Ему неудобно двигаться – угол напрягает запястья, но ему плевать, ведь Аарон выдыхает_ «Да, ох, блять, боже…»__. _Пол начинает чувствовать, что вернул себе контроль, доводя Аарона до исступления, заставляя бездумно толкаться в его руки.

А затем Аарон_ рычит_, Пол не может поверить, что этот низкий дикий звук исходил от _Аарона_, ботаника и Папашки. Тот хватает запястье Пола и вытаскивает из своих штанов, снова прижимаясь к нему телом и заставляя Пола вскрикнуть. Он кусает Пола за шею и трется членом о его живот, прежде чем оттолкнуться и заняться ширинкой Пола. Он приподнимает бедра, чтобы Аарон мог стянуть его джинсы вместе с боксерами одним движением. Он ловит новую вспышку – ощущение парения за диваном и мельком видит свои собственные ноги.

_Нет,_ \- яростно думает он, обхватывая ногами талию Аарона,_ \- я здесь, на диване, не на другом конце комнаты, я целую Аарона, я чувствую его член, скользящий по моему, и это охренительно, как и его спина и бедра под моими руками…_

Это работает, больше никаких вспышек. Больше_ ничего_, потому что Аарон скользит ниже, опускаясь на пол и наклоняясь, чтобы взять член Пола в рот. Аарон так же хорошо отсасывает, как и целуется. Одна рука Аарона поднимается к его груди, большой палец трет его сосок, прежде чем продолжить подниматься ко рту Пола. Он приоткрывает губы, и Аарон проскальзывает пальцами внутрь, Пол облизывает и посасывает их, вцепляясь зубами, пока Аарон не убирает их.

Он здесь, на самом краю, его мышцы напрягаются, и он бездумно толкается Аарону в рот, удерживая его на месте за волосы.

\- Я почти, я… - стонет Пол, а затем испускает бессловесный крик, когда Аарон проскальзывает в него пальцами, сгибая их_ именно так_. Он кончает бурно, жар расходится от его груди к члену, а кожу покалывает.

Он валится на диван, чувствуя себя свободным и размякшим, приходя в себя достаточно для того, чтобы подтащить Аарона к себе в объятия. Все заканчивается меньше, чем за минуту: Пол прижимает его к себе и поглаживает так быстро, грубо, как ему нравится, прикусывая мочку уха Аарона, прямо перед тем, как тот кончает ему на живот.

\- Ох,_ Пол_, - выстанывает Аарон совершенно разбитым голосом.

Позднее они обнимают друг друга, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, мокрые от пота, и Пол чувствует себя ошарашенным и счастливым. Он закрывает глаза, зная, что отключится, прежде чем это произойдет. Он сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться над тем, как Аарон неловко извиняется за то, что все случилось так быстро, и дразнит его словами о том, что призрак мог за ними наблюдать.

_\- Простите. Я пытался не..., я просто…_

Статический гул в голове Пола, сонный бред.

\- Ну, если я ошибаюсь и он наблюдал, я не возражаю, - говорит он, уже почти начиная дремать, мысли обращаются в сны. К нему приходит искаженный образ того, как он и Аарон выглядели на диване, как напрягалась голая задница Аарона, когда он терся о Пола.

Некоторое время он дремлет и, когда они просыпаются спустя несколько часов, действительно не помнит этот разговор. Затем они добираются наверх ради еще большего удовлетворения на огромной охренительной кровати Аарона. Пол ловит несколько вспышек диссоциации, но прикладывает силы, чтобы не думать о них.

До тех пор, пока они не лежат вместе в дреме. Аарон молчит, играя с пальцами Пола, прежде чем делает вдох и произносит:

\- Хорошо… это… было очень хорошо. С моей стороны. Типа, супер-пупер хорошо.

Сердце Пола замирает:

\- Я предчувствую «но».

Аарон еще немного играет с его пальцами, после чего снова глубоко вдыхает:

\- Пару раз я заметил, что ты… - он хмурится, - словно ты находился не здесь.

\- Прости, - быстро говорит Пол, - ты не виноват, не переживай об этом.

Аарон бросает на него взгляд:

\- Да? Так себе отмазка. Неважно, сделал _я_ что-то или нет, но если… если ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, когда мы занимаемся сексом, я хочу знать, что происходит.

Пол отводит взгляд, сопротивляясь желанию ляпнуть какую-нибудь привычную хрень. Хави был первым парнем, кто заметил такое, и Пол смог успокоить его, наплести какую-то херню и заставить забыть об этом. Его первый инстинкт – попытаться увернуться, уклониться, отвлечь.

_Не торопись и общайся._ Это сказала ему Динна, когда он позвонил ей поговорить о своем срыве после того, как Аарон сказал, что_ любит_ его. Он уже проебался в первый раз, возможно, не стоит пребываться и во второй. Он отворачивается от Аарона и придает голосу легкий, шутливый тон:

\- Окей. Я, вероятно, должен был упомянуть это, когда предупреждал еще в самом начале. Но я этого не сделал и думаю, что раз мы все еще в «льготном периоде», поэтому если ты хочешь отступить, я по…

Это все, что ему удается сказать, потому что Аарон обхватывает его лицо руками и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза:

\- Пол. Не делай так.

\- Прости, - машинально произносит он, - это… это действительно неважно. Я просто… ты знаешь, что такое диссоциация*? В… эмм…_ психологическом__ смысле?_

Как только он это произносит, в нем вспыхивает уродливое воспоминание о ссоре с Алексом _несколько лет_ назад. _Не многие парни будут связываться с кем-то, кто такой же поехавший, как ты, ты хоть представляешь, как тебе_ повезло_ быть со мной?_

\- Да, знаю, - мягко отвечает Аарон, - это… мы изучали это, когда ездили в Руанду с Doctors International. Это частая реакция на травму, - его глаза полны понимания и сочувствия, и Пол едва может смотреть на него.

\- Оу, - говорит Пол, почувствовав себя глупо, - конечно ты знаешь, как я мог об этом забыть? Ты же ездил в Африку, и это заставило меня понять, что я люблю тебя, затем ты вернулся таким_ горячим_, что было пиздец как подло с твоей стороны.

\- Диссоциация, - говорит Аарон, отказываясь отвлекаться, - это то, что случилось? У тебя есть какие-нибудь триггеры, о которых мне нужно знать?

Пол пристально смотрит на него. Он не знает, почему удивлен, ведь это же _Аарон_; и одна из многих причин, по которым Пол был влюблен в него больше десяти лет, это то, насколько он понимающий и чуткий, к любому человеку. Несмотря на отсутствие связи с родителями, не кажется, что он _ненавидит _их, называя свою маму, в худшем случае, «очень смущенной женщиной». Это можно заметить в его работах; даже в его последней книге к такому чудовищу, как Ниган, к которому он явно не испытывал симпатии, читалось понимание.

\- Нет, - говорит Пол, - я не знаю, почему это иногда происходит, мы с психотерапевтом ходим кругами, пытаясь выяснить причину. Иногда это просто.. словно я нахожусь вне своего тела, смотрю на себя со стороны, - он снова колеблется, - а иногда… словно я _кто-то_ посторонний. Не в смысле несколько личностей, я не настолько сумасшедший, просто… это просто… мне в голову приходят вещи, которые словно исходят не от _меня_. Назойливые мысли.

Аарон барабанит пальцами по простыням, что-то обдумывая, прежде чем произносит:

\- Окей. Я просто… я немного в курсе относительно того, что происходит в системе опеки, и я знаю, что ты не рассказывал мне всего, через что ты прошел. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты обнажал свою травму целиком или делал что-то, чего ты не хочешь, но… ты можешь поговорить со мной, хорошо? Я не собираюсь считать, что ты сошел с ума или нытик. То есть… да ладно тебе. Ты говоришь с парнем, у которого один из лучших друзей – призрак.

Пол фыркает от смеха:

\- О да. Сумасшедший взывает к сумасшедшему.

\- Я люблю в тебе все, - серьезно говорит Аарон, - даже то, с чем ты еще не разобрался. Это все часть того, кем ты являешься.

И Пол… Пол не может придумать ответ. Он решает попробовать это, _их «вместе»_, он говорил с психотерапевтом и Хершелом, которые заверили его, что возможно и _вероятно_ – если Аарон говорит, что любит его, он именно это и имеет в виду. Он все еще не может избавиться от машинального недоверия, не может заткнуть тихий голос в голове, утверждающий, что от него легко избавятся и что ему здесь не место.

Размеренный голос Дины звучит в его голове: _ты не умеешь читать мысли, Пол. Логика. Факты. Скажи мне, почему тебе кажется, что он лжет, и не используй собственную неуверенность._

У него были десятки ответов, все они сводились к двум фактам: Пол – испорчен, а Аарон все еще любит Эрика, того, кто _очень сильно_ отличается от него. Пол говорил ей, что _хочет _поверить в это; когда Аарон смотрел на него и умолял не уезжать, он словно _ощутил_ исходящую от него любовь, настолько сильную, какую сам Пол когда-либо испытывал к другому мужчине. Но это был не первый раз, когда он проецировал свои собственные чувства на других людей и видел вещи, появляющиеся лишь потому, что он _хотел_ их видеть. Это было до того, как он позвонил Хершелу и рассказал, что набрался мужества, чтобы, возможно, поверить в это; и он не привык к тому, чтобы Аарон так непринужденно произносил эту фразу.

\- Эй, - мягко говорит Аарон, - я вижу, как вертятся шестеренки у тебя в голове, приятель. Поговори со мной.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит он. Произнеся эти слова, он все еще ощущает себя странно, но думает, что если будет практиковаться, то это ощущение в конечном итоге уйдет. Тем более что наградой этому является озаренное чистой радостью лицо Аарона, и эта улыбка, без сдержанности и фальши. Пол должен поцеловать его, потому что он может это сделать, и чувствует искру_ люблю тебя, люблю тебя люблю тебя, я так рад, что ты вернулся, я сделаю тебя счастливым._ Проекция, но, может быть, не та, что построена на принятии желаемого за действительное.

Они отрываются друг от друга, и Аарон, улыбаясь, ведет ладонью по предплечью Пола. Через минуту он произносит:

\- Так… ты не считал меня горячим до Африки?

\- Я считал тебя_ милым_, - говорит Пол, ущипнув его за бок, - с твоими щенячьими глазками, кудряшками и детским личиком. Ты вернулся потрепанным и _мужественным_, больше не спортивным белым афро-парнем. Как я сказал, приятель: _подло_ с твоей стороны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Диссоциа́ция — психический процесс, относимый к механизмам психологической защиты. В результате работы этого механизма человек начинает воспринимать происходящее с ним так, будто оно происходит не с ним, а с кем-то посторонним. Такая «диссоциированная» позиция защищает от избыточных, непереносимых эмоций.


	2. Jaaron: Little bit about Aaron on Social Media // Джаарон: немного об Аароне в социальных сетях

Время от времени Аарон вынужден сталкиваться с тем, что он – по сравнению с большинством людей, - в некоторой степени знаменит. Он пытается отмахнуться от этого, сама мысль кажется нелепой и унизительной. Он _писатель_, ткач слов, создаваемые им персонажи – вот настоящие звезды. Когда он говорит это, Пол _любит_ указывать, что в его «армии Твиттера» четверть миллиона фолловеров (Аарон каждый раз спорит, утверждая, что Пол преувеличивает и последний раз, когда он проверял, их было не больше двухсот тысяч, и многие из них даже _не настоящие_ люди). Кроме того, не похоже, чтобы они интересовались деталями его _жизни_. Ведь большинство вопросов, которые он получает, о его книгах, фильмах, снятых по его книгам, и мелочах о персонажах, которым места в книгах не нашлось. О Дэриле и Клем спрашивают больше всего, и ему кажется, что когда _«Тигр в колодце» _будет опубликован, у него так же неистово начнут расспрашивать о Малакайе и Шароне. Также он получает много вопросов о Нигане – было ли у него глубоко внутри сердце? смог бы он получить искупление? если бы у него было другое воспитание, он мог бы стать другим человеком? Ответы Аарона стабильны: «_Нет», «нет, блять»_ и «_да, но он все еще злобный кусок дерьма»_.

Помимо _книг_, внимание поклонников Аарона приковано также к его политическим взглядам – он непримиримый либерал, непримиримый гей и непримиримый критик, возможно, каждого внешнеполитического решения США в своей двухсотлетней истории. У него есть дурацкая привычка находить тупых людей в твиттере, готовых поспорить на эти темы, когда он подавлен и напряжен в своей личной жизни: в те месяцы, когда Эрик болел, он завел десятки чрезвычайно озлобленных споров о гей-браках и системе здравоохранения в штатах. _Buzzfeed_ даже опубликовал статью с заголовком «Топ 5 раз, когда Аарон Ралейг обосрался в Твиттере». Это бы вогнало его в краску, если бы Эрик не увидел и впервые за последние недели громко не рассмеялся, даже позвонил Гленну и попросил распечатать несколько копий и раскидать по квартире ради прикола. К этому моменту он был слишком истощен физически, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.

Еще одна плохая привычка Аарона – преследовать любого, кто оскорбляет Мишонн Граймс; будь то личное или работа. Она гораздо более политически активна, чем он; и ее пьесы и романы сильнее затрагивают социальные вопросы, чем его собственные работы. Также она пишет для популярных СМИ научно-популярные очерки о феминизме и расизме; и в аду приготовлен _отдельный _котел для гиков, которые верещат о том, что их любимые сериалы могли бы быть более толерантными. Некоторое говно, которое про нее говорят, поистине отвратительно; даже больше, чем гомофобная хрень, с которой приходится сталкиваться ему самому. Поэтому он склонен перегибать палку; и за эти годы ему пришлось отправить ей несколько личных сообщений с извинениями, так как он занудствует или отвечает за нее. Однажды она ответила, что он не так ужасен, как Рик; она заблокировала мужу вход в твиттер, потому что его чертовски бесят эти сообщения. Она пыталась забанить Карла, который в этом отношении весь в отца, но он _слишком_ прошарен, потому что он «активно пользующийся социальными сетями миллениал». Аарон в шутку спрашивает, может ли он написать историю о дуэте отца и сына, выслеживающих мудаков в интернете ради кровавой мести; на что получает ответ не подкидывать Граймсам идей.

Аарон публикует мало личной информации. Он не слишком беспокоится о конфиденциальности, ему это не _нужно_, просто не считает себя настолько интересным. У него есть закрытый личный аккаунт для связи с близкими друзьями, но для этого он в основном использует Фейсбук. Поэтому Аарон _всегда_ застигнут врасплох и сбит с толку, когда получает много комментариев под чем-то личным, опубликованным на страничке его основного Твиттера. Через несколько месяцев после похорон Эрика, он сделал несколько записей о его болезни и смерти, в основном, чтобы объяснить читателям, почему его следующая книга будет отложена и почему о нем ничего не будет слышно в ближайшем обозримом будущем. В те дни его фолловеров насчитывалось всего четверть от нынешнего количества, но это было настоящее цунами из сообщений с поддержкой. От стандартных «соболезную» до откровенно личных историй о горе. Он нашел в себе силы прочитать только пару, прежде чем забросить Твиттер на несколько месяцев.

Однажды, к своему стыду, он перепутал аккаунты и отправил личный твит Полу со своего основного. Это был не_ такой уж _и плохой твит, они иногда обменивались более грязными комментариями по переписке, но, к счастью, никогда через Твиттер. Аарон был в недельном туре по продвижению _«Узлы развязаны_» и, прокручивая ленту Твиттера, увидел, что Пол запостил селфи с Inman Park Festival. Он выглядел потрясающе, и Аарон не мог не отправить быстрое _«Не могу дождаться момента, когда вернусь к этой мордахе. Люблю тебя!_», включающее в себя зашкварное количество смайликов с сердечками в глазах. Он не осознавал свою ошибку до тех пор, пока не погряз под лавиной ответов от совершенно незнакомых людей.

_КТО этот парень? Он ШИКАРЕН!_

_ Это твой парень?_

_ Я не знала, что у тебя появился новый парень, я так за тебя рада!_

_ Какой милашка! Если это твой парень, ты счастливчик!_

_ То, что ты написал о смерти своего первого партнера, помогло мне, когда я прошел через то же самое. Рад, что ты нашел кого-то, надеюсь, однажды и я найду._

Аарон написал нескольким людям, оставившим похожие на последний комментарии сообщения, а затем удалил свой твит. Потому что его друзья придурки, и несколько из них уже видели и заскринили сообщение, чтобы потом поиздеваться.

В день их свадьбы Аарон был слишком счастлив и хотел поделиться этим чувством со всем миром. Получив разрешение, он опубликовал фотографию улыбающегося Пола в костюме, с собранными в пучок волосами, и подписал:

_В июне, чтобы отпраздновать _«Обергефелл против Ходжеса»*_ я попросил этого придурка выйти за меня. Сегодня у нас наконец-то дошли до этого руки.__ #__lovewins #__lucky_

Аарон думал, что он готов к реакции, но он вновь попал под лавину из (преимущественно) позитивных ответов. В разделе «искусство и развлечения» AJC** даже была короткая запись и просьба о свадебном фото, которую он вежливо отклонил. Это должно было подготовить его к тому, что через несколько месяцев, лежа на больничной койке в физической и эмоциональной агонии, он получит звонок от репортера, желающего задать несколько вопросов об аварии. Вопросов, на которые он совершенно не в состоянии ответить. Слава богу, Саша и Розита в этот момент были рядом; и когда они поняли, что происходит, Розита выхватила телефон из руки Аарона.

\- Алло, - сказала она сдержанным голосом, - с кем я разговариваю? – она обменялась взглядами с женой и вышла в коридор.

\- Бедный парень, - прохрипел Аарон, - он просто делает свою работу.

\- А ты позволь ей делать свою, - отвечает Саша, поглаживая его руку, - у нее было мало возможностей побыть «угрожающей латиноамериканкой» с тех пор, как родился Льюис. Она переживает, что становится мягкой.

\- А где малыш? – говорил Аарон, - подожди, разве я уже не спрашивал?

\- Дядя Ти и Тетя Карен его балуют, - ответила Саша, - и да, ты уже спрашивал.

\- А я не просил показать мне фотографии? - бормотал Аарон, - мне нужно увидеть что-нибудь счастливое. – Тайриз Уильямс, играющий со своим племянником, определенно поднимает настроение. Раньше Ти профессионально играл в футбол, у него комплекция как у танка, но, когда дело касается его двухлетнего племянника, он превращается в самую большую пироженку, которую когда либо встречал Аарон.

\- Нет, не просил, - говорила Саша, - вот, смотри.

Несколько недель спустя, когда он наконец-то верит, что Пол выживет, Аарон возвращается в социальные сети и все так же удивлен и польщен полученной поддержкой. Он _много_ плачет, прокручивая твиттер и читая сообщения.

_ @__dianneFX: Все молятся за @_ _paulhchrist и его мужа @_ _aaraleighofficial. Пол – самый милейший парень, которого я когда-либо встречала #_ _oblivionfamily_

_ @__jerryjdingleberry: пожалуйста, отправьте лучи любви парню @_ _paulhchrist! Он борется за свою жизнь @_ _Grady _ _Memorial & _ _Death понятия не имеет, что это такое! #_ _oblivionfamily_

_ @__JDMorgan: только что узнал о @_ _aaraleighofficial и @_ _paulhchrist. Я познакомился с ними на съемках #_ _Vengeance, и вы не сможете найти парней приятнее, чем они_

_ @__Michonnegrimes: я узнала, что мой дорогой друг @_ _aaraleighofficial и его муж серьезно пострадали в аварии. Постоянно думаю о них. Аарон, мне так много нужно тебе сказать, но я подожду личной встречи. Крепись._

Он получает еще больше сообщений от совершенно незнакомых людей, которые ободряют его быть сильным, говорят, что молятся за него или думают о нем, говорят, как много его книга для них значит и как помогла преодолеть трудности, и Аарон плачет еще сильнее. Проходит еще два дня, прежде чем он способен неуверенно оставить сообщение в социальной сети.

_ Мы живы. Оба. Врачи, кажется, думают, что мы таковыми и останемся. Здесь должно быть написано больше, намного больше, но я ограничился самым важным. С любовью ко всем вам._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Обергефелл против Ходжеса — одно из знаковых дел Верховного Суда США, в ходе которого 26 июня 2015 года суд постановил, что равенство брака является фундаментальным правом гражданина, гарантированным четырнадцатой поправкой к Конституции Соединенных Штатов.  
** крупная еженедельная газета Атланты
> 
> От автора:  
В этой реальности Пол работает над сериалом «Oblivion Song», основанном на комиксе Роберта Киркмана. Думаю, я отлично придумал.  
Также, Джеффри Дин Морган играл Нигана в фильме по книге Аарона.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джаарон, первый месяц отношений, теперь с некоторыми бонусными непристойностями.

Хершел Ри – первый ребенок, родившийся в их компании, и именно поэтому он – Большое Событие. За звание «самого крутого гея дяди/тети» среди названной семьи Ри стоит _бешеная_ конкуренция_._ Второй день рождения Хершела – момент, когда Аарон думает, что у него есть шансы его заполучить; даже если он немного мухлюет, вступая в сговор со старшей сестрой Гленна и Мамой Ри. Аарон и Келли делят расходы, Мама Ри почти все распланировала. Обе женщины живут в Мичигане, и с тех пор как Мэгги и Гленн побывали там на праздниках, они не виделись, так как не могут позволить себе поездку в Атланту. Поэтому Аарону доставляет большое удовольствие быть тем, кто их привезет. Он несколько месяцев с нетерпением ждал момента, когда увидит реакцию друзей. Как только Аарон переступает порог фермерского дома Грин и видит Мэгги, болтающую с Полом, он вдруг вспоминает. _Точно. Она убьет меня, когда узнает, что мы вместе._

Улыбка на его лице застывает в болезненной гримасе, когда Мэгги подходит, чтобы обнять и поцеловать его в щеку.

\- Эй, потеряшка, - говорит она, - подарки мы складываем сюда. Ты в порядке? – последнюю фразу она произносит, нахмурившись – должно быть, уловила его выражение лица.

Аарон обращается к своему дежурному оправданию:

\- Ох, просто витаю в облаках. Прорабатываю кое-какие детали сюжета, - _чертовски _удобно быть писателем, который известен периодическим погружением в себя со странным выражением лица, поэтому Мэгги принимает оправдание, пожав плечами.

\- Никаких мыслей о работе, приятель, - говорит Пол с легкой улыбкой, - ты здесь, чтобы повеселиться.

\- Хм. Точно, - говорит Аарон. Человек, которого он любит – мудак с лучшим в мире покерфейсом, потому что Аарону достаточно на него только взглянуть, чтобы почувствовать, как щеки начинают пылать, и начать волноваться; Пол же чертовски невозмутим. Впрочем, у Пола есть десятилетний опыт в сокрытии своих чувств к нему, а у Аарона все еще есть проблемы с осознанием этого, даже спустя месяц после того, как он обо всем узнал. Пол, который любил назвать Аарона «Папашкой», Пол, который мог быть отстраненным и сдержанным, Пол, который всерьез не связывал себя отношениями, Пол, чьи многочисленные парни выглядели так, словно сошли со страниц _Men’__s __Health. Тот _Пол был влюблен в него, причем много лет.

Аарон понимает, что он пялится; понимает, что больше никого не замечает в комнате. К счастью, фермерский дом _забит под завязку_, и Мэгги уже отправилась разбираться с новым чп. Он остается наедине с Полом,_ продолжая пялиться._ Он знает, что выдает себя с головой, но, серьезно, что он еще _может_ делать, когда Пол выглядит так? Он одет в облегающую синюю рубашку хенли, которая подчеркивает его плечи и руки, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, обнажая ключицы. Аарон знает, что если рубашку расстегнуть еще _чуть-чуть_, станет виден бледный след от любовного укуса на плече Пола. Любовного укуса, который Аарон оставил ему прошлой воскресной ночью. Он поднимает взгляд на лицо Пола, борясь с улыбкой.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - говорит Пол с легкой улыбкой, - тебе действительно нужно перестать смотреть на меня так, если только ты не хочешь сделать важное заявление.

Аарон переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Готов в любое время, когда и ты. Мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас. Я заберусь на стол и выкрикну, - он шутит лишь наполовину; часть его не хотела бы ничего сильнее, чем схватить мегафон и прокричать «Я, Аарон Лукас Ралейг, встречаюсь с Полом Джеймсом Ровиа, он самый охренительный парень в мире, мы влюблены и занимаемся _фантастическим _сексом, и в день, когда это станет законным, я попрошу его выйти за меня». Может быть, арендовать рекламный щит на шоссе, ведущем в Блю Ридж, с гигантской фотографией Пола, растянувшегося на диване, и надписью: _«Он встречается со МНОЙ!»._

\- Не, - говорит Пол, - мне нравится… быть твоим парнем… - его покерфейс слегка дрогнул, - было бы неловко, если бы это прекратилось из-за Мэгги, переехавшей тебя трактором.

\- Да, было бы отстойно, - произносит Аарон, - когда ты будешь готов, приятель. Я никуда не исчезну.

Покерфейс снова дрогнул. Аарон так много хочет сказать: что он знает, что Мэгги – это лишь оправдание, что он знает, Пол не хочет рассказывать друзьям о них, ведь он все еще не верит, что это по-настоящему. Он все еще вздрагивает, когда Аарон говорит, что любит его, все еще молчит, когда Аарон болтает о будущем на несколько месяцев и лет вперед, а не о следующих выходных. Пол побуждает его оставаться в хижине, не просто потому что считает, что это важно для его работы, но потому что часть его считает, что Аарон может устать быстрее, если они будут постоянно видеться. Это досадно и душераздирающе, но Аарон знает, единственное, что он может делать – это быть терпеливым и своими действиями доказывать, что страхи Пола необоснованны.

\- Тебе все еще нужно перестать смотреть на меня _таким взглядом_, - бормочет Пол, прерывая раздумья Аарона. Его покерфейс возвращается.

\- Прости, - говорит Аарон, шаркая ногой, - я думаю, мне нужно…

Прежде чем он успевает закончить, его обхватывают со спины:

\- Ура! Аарон здесь! Он наконец-то спустился с гор!

\- Уф, - говорит Аарон, признательный за отвлечение внимания, - привет, Тара. – Он оборачивается, чтобы обнять ее как следует, крепко прижимая к себе и целуя в макушку. Он не видел ее несколько месяцев, с традиционного Дружеского пятничного ужина после Дня Благодарения.

\- Скучала по твоей мордахе, - говорит она, улыбаясь ему, - как тебе жилось в своей Крепости Писательского Одиночества?

\- Продуктивно, - говорит Аарон, и Пол рядом напрягается.

\- Дэрил появился?

\- Нет, - говорит Аарон, чувствуя себя глупо из-за вызванного вопросом разочарования. Когда он возвращается в Атланту со своими живыми друзьями, легко почувствовать себя идиотом из-за разговоров с призраком, который единожды приснился ему несколько лет назад. Он знает, что должен начать отучать себя от этого особого защитного механизма, но он оттягивает момент, потому что это помогает ему_ творчески_ так же, как и эмоционально. Однако его сердце протестует против самой идеи, и каждый раз, когда он возвращается в хижину, она становится немыслимой. Поэтому Аарон продолжает воплощать Дэрила в жизнь.

\- Кое-что_ произошло_, пока я был там, - говорит Пол, потому что он мудак и его желание трахаться с Аароном перевешивает желание сохранить их отношения в тайне, - замки на моей арендованной машине заглючили, и я сломал один из ключей. Грешу на Дэрила; но я бы вызвал экзорциста, если бы датчик Герца показал, что это моя вина.

\- Я продолжаю просить тебя быть с ним повежливее, - говорит Тара.

\- А я продолжаю утверждать, что ты ему нравишься, - выпаливает Аарон, - ну, сильно.

Тара с подозрением прищуривается, и Аарон начинает потеть:

\- Тааааааак… как _прошло_ Рождество в Крепости Одиночества? Иисус сказал, что ты пригласил его в _церковь_ в канун Рождества, а я назвала его лжецом.

\- Это не ложь, - говорит Аарон, потея еще сильнее, - мы даже остались потом, пили пунш и ели Рождественские печеньки.

\- Ходит на бейсбол… теперь в _церковь_… я тебя не узнаю, Иисус.

\- Пути господни поистине странны, неисповедимы и проходят за гранью понимания простых смертных, - надменно говорит Пол, - одна из вещей, которые я выучил в церкви.

\- Это не лучшая из твоих Иисусьих шуток, - говорит Тара, - тааак… церковь, призраки, ломающие твои вещи… случилось еще что-нибудь?

\- Ничего интересного, - произносит Пол с невозмутимым лицом. Он поднимает брови, глядя на коробку с подарком в руке Аарона, - почему бы тебе не положить ее к другим?

\- Ох, - говорит Аарон, - точно. Точно. – Он сбегает от друзей, чтобы положить подарок в огромную груду таких же в углу комнаты. Он размышляет о том, что Хершел Ри _разбалован_; этого нельзя отрицать. Он первый внук в семье со стороны Мэгги – и это включая родственников Хершела, родственников ее мамы _и_ ее мачехи. Он первый и пока еще_ единственный_ мальчик со стороны Гленна; и хотя Ри не ценят мальчиков больше, чем девочек, он уникален.

\- Ты не знаешь и половины, - говорит Гленн, когда Аарон находит его спустя несколько минут. У друга перманентный измученный вид, с которым он не расстается последние два года, - дедушка Хершел подарил ему лошадь.

\- Нихуя ж себе, - отвечает Аарон и оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что ни один маленький человечек не слышал его выражений.

\- Я _знаю_, - говорит Гленн, - одна из кобыл родила этой осенью, и Хершел Старший сказал, что это для его тезки. Он даже не сможет _кататься_ на ней еще четыре или пять лет, но она уже его.

\- Невероятно, - говорит Аарон, - вам действительно нужно завести второго, чтобы уменьшить баловство.

\- Не оскорбит ли твои нежные гейские ушки, если я скажу, что мы очень активно работаем над этим с Рождества?

И, конечно же, как только звучат эти слова, Аарон мельком замечает Пола в другом конце комнаты. Он прилег на живот на полу рядом с маленьким Хершелом, листая книжку с наклейками «Паровозик Томас». Аарон наблюдает, как ребенок отклеивает одну из наклеек поездов и крепко прижимает ко лбу Пола. Аарон думает, что он растечется в маленькой лужице на полу, если продолжит смотреть на них.

\- Аарон? – спрашивает Гленн, проследив за его взглядом.

\- Гейские ушки не оскорблены, - быстро отвечает Аарон, - так как _прошло_ Рождество на родном среднем западе? У нас не было шанса поговорить, ведь я был писателем-отшельником в этом месяце.

Гленн изучает его мгновение, и Аарон _полон решимости_ не суетиться, не оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть, что за прелесть вытворяет его _парень_, и не выдать себя. Наконец, друг начинает говорить, рассказывая подробности о семейной поездке Ри. К концу разговора Аарон берет себя в руки._ Спокойно, _\- говорит он себе, _\- мне нужно держать себя в руках._

_***********************_

Старания Аарона держать себя в руках не слишком удаются. На протяжении всего дня его взгляд следует за Полом, он погружается с кем-нибудь в разговор и просто теряет нить мыслей на секунду или две. Он пытается избегать Пола, но _это_ так же очевидно, как если бы он цеплялся к нему. Слава _богу_, вокруг бегает огромное количество кричащих очаровательных карапузов, отчего все взрослые слишком увлечены, чтобы уделять много внимания безумно влюбленной гейской заднице Аарона. Когда люди что-то_ замечают_, он начинает плести херню о «ментальных раздумьях над следующей сценой своего романа», и большинство людей на это покупаются.

\- Прекрати пялиться на симпатичную жопку своего парня каждые десять секунд, - в какой-то момент обращается к нему Саша.

\- Что, - запинаясь, произносит Аарон, - я смотрел на… - он вполне уверен, что она только что говорила о том, что один из ее коллег – кретин, но, как ни старается, он не может вспомнить последние несколько минут разговора, - я не пялился на моего… так откуда ты знаешь, что его жопка симпатичная?

Она закатывает глаза:

\- Я способна оценить мужскую фигуру с эстетической точки зрения. Серьезно, засунь язык обратно в рот. Ты действительно стараешься удержать все в тайне?

\- Окей, - говорит Аарон, чувствуя, как его щеки вспыхнули, - по шкале от одного до десяти, насколько мы палимся?

\- Кто это «мы»? – фыркает Саша, - есть причина, по которой никто из нас больше не горит желанием играть в покер с Иисусом. Он отлично справляется. А вот _ты -_ напротив, на семь, может, на семь с половиной. Тебе повезло, что это день рождение второго самого очаровательного человечка во вселенной и все рассеянные.

Щеки Аарона вспыхивают сильнее, и он чувствует, что улыбается против воли.

\- Ну, сложно держать себя в руках, когда у меня так много причин для счастья.

\- Ох _боже_ мой, заткнись, - говорит Саша, - ты заставишь меня расплакаться, и тогда все станет еще более очевидным.

\- Я тебе не верю, - говорит Аарон, - чтобы заставить _тебя_ расплакаться, нужно нечто большее, чем я - огромный понторез-гей.

\- С тех пор, как родился Льюис, я плачу из-за _всего_, - произносит Саша, и как доказательство этому ее глаза начинают блестеть, - блять, видишь, опять плачу. Просто… после Эрика я не думала, что когда-нибудь вновь увижу тебя таким. Иисуса тоже, после Хави я думала, что он снова перекинется на мудаков, обращающихся с ним как с дерьмом.

\- Отлично, - произносит Аарон, - теперь _я_ собираюсь заплакать.

\- Будь мужиком, - говорит Саша, расправляя плечи и украдкой вытирая глаза. Аарон улыбается и обнимает ее за плечи, прижимая к себе. Через несколько секунд она произносит, - блять, эти последние несколько лет были для нашей компашки какими-то иными.

\- Без шуток, - бормочет Аарон. Для него было легко погрузиться в собственные проблемы и не замечать, что происходит с друзьями, как ему следовало бы, но он вряд ли единственный, кто проходит через какие-либо большие перемены. Дети – самые значительные из них, но существует также и такое дерьмо, как ухудшение взаимоотношений в семье Розиты, Мэгги наконец-то заканчивает ветеринарный колледж, Тара рассталась с прошлой подругой, Пол наконец-то встречается с парнем, который не является конченым мудаком.

_С двумя_ парнями, которые не являются кончеными мудаками, - с улыбкой думает Аарон.

****************

Аарон не уверен, почему он даже задумался посоревноваться за титул «крутейшего гей-дяди», когда существует Пол. Пол дарит маленькому Хершелу не одну, а целых _две _книги о динозаврах_._ В одной из них даже есть _наклейки_. Большинство игрушек, которые ему сегодня подарили, в жанре поездов и машин; видимо, Дядя Иисус был единственным, кто понял, что поезда не котируются, а динозавры – очень даже. Малыш быстро теряет интерес к остальным подаркам и плюхается на колени Пола, сжимая в пухлом кулачке книгу о динозаврах. У Пола на лбу все еще держится наклейка с Томасом.

\- Хей, приятель, - улыбается Пол, - иди открой другие подарки.

\- Ти-Рекс, Ти-Рекс! – отвечает Хершел, тыча пальчиком в картинку с динозавром.

\- Может, кто-нибудь другой подарил тебе Ти-рекса, - говорит Пол, обнимая племянника и открывая книгу.

Гленн только смеется:

\- Все в порядке, у этого безумия есть причина. Думаю, все остальные подарки – это одежда, на которую ему все равно плевать.

\- Подловил, - признается Аарон, надеясь, что его бесстрастное лицо сохранится до того, как они развернут его подарок. Это не одежда, это детская книга об истории Кореи. Когда Мэгги вытаскивает ее, чтобы получше рассмотреть, из страниц выпадают ваучеры на отель и самолет на три лица.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она, а затем присматривается внимательней, - о боже мой, _Аарон._ Это слишком щедрый подарок…

-_ Бро,_ \- говорит Гленн, бросая на него взгляд, - без шуток, серьезно…

\- Разбирайтесь с Келли, - говорит он, дрожа от волнения, - она помогла их оплатить. И это была идея твоей мамы. – Хотя Аарон _заплатил_ большую часть. _Доктор_ Келли Ри – акушер-гинеколог и коллега по статусу богача, но у нее три ребенка, для которых тоже нужно покупать билеты на самолет. У Гленна несколько лет не было возможности посетить свою многочисленную семью в Корее, Мэгги была там только один раз во время их медового месяца, а маленький Хершел – никогда. Настоящая трагедия, ведь у него так много тетушек, дядюшек, бабушек и дедушек, горящих желанием побаловать его собственноручно. У купленных Аароном ваучеров открытая дата, Мэгги и Гленну нужно просто определиться с подходящими числами.

\- Может быть, старшая сестричка все-таки не убьет тебя, - позднее дразнит его Пол. Вечеринка подошла к концу, и они помогают с уборкой: Пол собирает тарелки и стаканы, а Аарон моет их в раковине. Они вынуждены заниматься этим, пока Аннет Грин отвлечена, иначе она прогонит их, чтобы сделать все сама.

\- Для протокола, - говорит Аарон, - я купил их _до_ того, как мы с тобой… э-э-э… мы с тобой.

\- Однако ты не рассказал мне, - говорит Пол, сверкая глазами.

\- Хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом, - произносит он, - ты не умеешь хранить секреты от Мэгги.

\- Я хранил один достаточно большой секрет весь прошлый месяц, - напоминает Пол, вновь сверкая глазами.

\- Окей, ты умеешь хранить от Мэгги только те секреты, которые связаны с моей смертью в качестве возможного последствия, - говорит Аарон.

Щеки Пола розовеют, и он опускает глаза:

\- Признаться, сегодня было нелегко хранить секрет.

\- У тебя получилось обмануть меня, - говорит Аарон, и собственный голос кажется ему грубым, - я все время хочу поцеловать тебя, чтобы стереть этот покерфейс с твоего лица. 

Пол выдыхает:

\- У меня есть большой опыт в сокрытии того, как сильно я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Аарон думает, что если бы он не был по локти в мыльной воде, он бы схватил парня и поцеловал его прямо здесь и сейчас, нахуй их старания «держать себя в руках».

\- Да, - шепчет Пол, - тебе определенно нельзя так смотреть на меня в присутствии других людей.

\- Сложно не смотреть, - произносит Аарон, - блять, Пол, я…

Тот отступает на шаг, бросая взгляд в гостиную, где толпятся оставшиеся гости:

\- Почему бы тебе не уйти первым, - быстро говорит он, - я задержусь на час или два, это не будет выглядеть подозрительно. Ты… - он откашливается, - хочешь встретиться в моей квартире?

Аарон не хочет, не хочет оставлять его раньше, чем должен. Хочет поцеловать его, может быть, подняться в гостевую спальню, в которой всегда оставался, когда приезжал к Гринам, и _трахнуть_ его. Или, если это слишком заметно, то в амбаре на сеновале. Аарон встряхивает головой, он знает, что оба варианта привлекательны только в теории, но не на практике. Лучше в квартире Пола, где, он уверен, есть много смазки и презервативов, и нет риска, что войдут малыши.

\- Окей, - говорит Аарон, вытаскивая руки из раковины и вытирая полотенцем, - только дай мне попрощаться.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Пол, - давай я отдам тебе ключ.

\- Обещаю не копаться в твоих вещах, - говорит Аарон, - вообще-то, это ложь. Я _ полностью _перерою все твои вещи.

Глаза Пола сверкают:

\- На меньшее я и не рассчитывал.

*******************************

Пол живет в том же многоквартирном доме в Восточной Атланте, где и последние шесть лет. Аарон, естественно, бывал здесь и прежде, хотя не очень долго, и он почти уверен, что в эти моменты они никогда не оставались только вдвоем. Видимо, именно поэтому Аарону кажется, словно он видит обитель Пола впервые. Он обращает внимание на его забавный проигрыватель и обширную коллекцию винила. Просматривает книги на полках Пола и улыбается, увидев издания _«Милосердия к Погибшим»_ и _«Возмездия для Мародеров» _в твердых обложках. Он берет последнюю и перебирает страницы, до абсурдности довольный тем, что Пол строчит на полях заметки и подчеркивает любимые цитаты.

Он проходит в спальню Пола, и уже от одного нахождения здесь в животе разгорается жар. Пол придет домой через несколько часов, и Аарон собирается снести ему крышу в этой постели. Жар становится сильнее, когда он воплощает обещание перерыть содержимое тумбочки Пола. В верхнем ящике хранятся очевидные вещи – различные презервативы разных размеров, два типа смазки, коробочка Altoids*, несколько пачек влажных салфеток, - но Аарон также находит несколько знакомых листочков бумаги, аккуратно сложенных в одном углу. От одного взгляда на них он расплывается в улыбке – ему нравится подбрасывать записки в дорожную сумку Пола, чтобы тот нашел их по возвращении в Атланту. Он никогда не пытался быть вычурным и поэтичным – все это вариации на тему _«я так рад, что ты приехал на эти выходные», «я люблю тебя», «я скучаю по тебе и не могу дождаться, когда мы увидимся снова»._ Он даже _не пытается_ держать себя в руках; он даже добавляет крошечные сердечки и наскоро нарисованные смайлики. Аарон точно знает, когда Пол находит его новую записку – он получает сообщение, в котором Пол обзывает его гребаным придурком, в любое время дня и ночи.

Когда Пол _наконец-то_ приезжает, Аарон не дает ему и слова вставить, просто хватает его, как только он переступает порог.

\- Подожди, Аарон, - нерешительно протестует Пол, - мне нужно убрать кое-какую херню…

\- Позже, - настаивает Аарон, утягивая его в спальню.

\- Ты убьешь меня, - говорит Пол, тая в объятиях Аарона, расслабленный и безвольный. Они целуются всего секунду, прежде чем Пол берет инициативу в свои руки и вместо того, чтобы дать Аарону затащить себя в постель, делает это сам. Из-за его роста легко позабыть, как силен Пол. Аарон вспоминает об этом, когда Пол хватает его и прижимает к матрасу, обхватив за запястья и ухмыляясь.

Аарон усмехается в ответ, может, он _физически_ не так силен, как его парень, но он не боится вести грязную игру. Поэтому он приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать парня. Пол замирает, и Аарон использует отвлекающий маневр, чтобы перевернуть их. Он иногда думает, что от _этого_ никогда не сможет устать – заставать Пола врасплох и брать над ним верх. Он отстраняется и улыбается, глядя сверху на Пола, уставившегося на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно не веря в произошедшее. Это заставляет грудь Аарона сжаться; он не был готов к тому, каким…_ уязвимым_ становится Пол, когда они занимаются сексом. Он знает причины, от которых не в восторге, но он все еще так подавлен и _унижен_ этим.

_«Я собираюсь сделать тебя таким счастливым»,_ думает Аарон и наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

\- Это читерство, - выдыхает Пол, когда Аарон отрывается от его губ. Аарон не дает ему шанса прийти в себя, сразу же переключаясь на шею Пола, проходя поцелуями в области под его ухом, его эрогенной зоне. Аарон рискует отпустить запястья парня, чтобы потереть его сосок, Пол невероятно чувствительный, и это хороший способ превратить его в желе.

Это оказывается серьезной тактической ошибкой; вначале Пол дрожит, и Аарон думает, что он выиграл, но тот берет себя в руки, хватая Аарона за плечи и отталкивая вверх, в это же время подтягивая ноги и обвивая ими шею Аарона. Он тупо гибкий в дополнении к физической силе, и каким-то образом Аарон оказывается опрокинутым на спину Полом, оседлавшим его грудную клетку и ногами прижимающим его руки. В эту игру могут играть двое, Аарон не такой гибкий, но его ноги чертовски длиннее. Он потягивает их к себе, упираясь коленями в спину Пола, заставляя его податься вперед настолько, чтобы Аарон мог согнуться, а его рот оказался перед боксерами Пола. Хватка Пола вновь ослабевает, и Аарону удается освободить руки, чтобы схватить парня и оттолкнуть назад, лишив равновесия.

В конце концов, Пол лежит спиной на бедрах Аарона, удерживая себя упертыми в матрас руками позади. Его ноги широко расставлены, а стопы упираются Аарону в плечи. Мужчины улыбаются друг другу, переводя дыхание.

\- Перемирие? – говорит Пол, закрыв глаза, когда Аарон проводит ладонями от своих бедер вверх к его, пальцы дразнящее проходят по резинке боксеров. Пол полностью готов, член упирается в ткань, и на ней растет темное мокрое пятно от предэякулята. Аарон так же напряжен, эта схватка заставила его по-идиотски завестись. Мышцы болезненно ноют; он в приличной форме из-за походов и рубки дров, но Пол все равно на уровень выше. Ему придется начать ходить в зал, если грубые игры станут регулярным элементом их сексуальной жизни.

_Их сексуальной жизни. У них_ есть сексуальная жизнь, у него и Пола. Они только начали прощупывать почву. Аарон не выучил и доли того, как нравится Полу, всех точек на теле, которые заставляют его дрожать, и он не может дождаться, когда все узнает. Он кладет ладонь на член парня и смотрит на приоткрывшиеся губы Пола и изгиб шеи, когда тот откидывает назад голову.

\- Перемирие, - соглашается Аарон, - хочешь подбросить монетку, кто будет сверху?

На лице Пола мелькает улыбка, а затем он стонет:

\- Меня устроит любой вариант.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, делая свой голос низким и грубым, - потому что все, о чем я мог думать с момента, как оказался здесь – как я буду трахать тебя в этой постели.

Еще одна улыбка приоткрытыми губами. Руки Пола дрожат, и он тяжело дышит, когда Аарон готовит его руками:

\- Особенно в этой постели? Почему?

\- Потому что в ней ты трахался с другими парнями, - рычит Аарон, становясь грубее.

\- Хочешь… заявить свои права? Как пещерный человек… о _боже_, Аарон…

\- Хочу отпраздновать, - произносит Аарон, его дыхание становится неровным, и становится сложно формулировать слова, - неважно, сколько их здесь было, я собираюсь стать последним.

Бедра Пола дрожат:

\- Тогда, блять, сделай это, я долго не протяну, _Аарон_…

И Аарон делает; и каждая часть так же волнительна, как в его представлениях. И да, может, это несколько рудиментарная пещерная часть его мозга, и, может, он слишком поспешно заявляет намерение стать последним парнем, с которым когда-либо трахался Пол, но какого черта. Аарон, как замечено больше чем одним человеком, «большой, гей, понторез».

Аарону нравится их поза, поэтому он возвращается к ней, когда они оба готовы; Пол оседлал его, упираясь стопами в матрас за его плечами, поддерживая себя руками позади. Аарон упирается ногами в матрас, чтобы толкаться в него, а Пол с помощью рук двигается вверх и вниз. Аарон думает о том, каким_ безумно_ сильным должен быть торс, чтобы удерживать эту позу, и снова подумывает о необходимости тратить больше времени в зале. Он свободно видит, как его член скользит внутрь Пола и наружу, видит твердый и раскрасневшийся член парня, подпрыгивающий вверх и вниз на нем, изогнутые бедра и мышцы пресса, дрожащие руки и изгиб шеи, когда он откидывает голову назад и вскрикивает. Аарон слышит свой голос, он _знает_, что он болтун, Эрик и Пол _оба_ дразнили его за это. Он никогда не задумывался, это просто поток осознанной чепухи. _«Так охуенно», «возьми это» «вот так», «скажи, как сильно тебе это нравится», «выкрикни это», «о боже, Пол»._ Он знает, что это убого, но он не смущается, ведь, несмотря на то, что Пол с Эриком дразнили его, их это заводило.

Когда все заканчивается, они, мокрые от пота, жадно хватают воздух и улыбаются друг другу как идиоты. Привычно идеальные волосы Пола намокли на висках; его кожа раскраснелась, словно от солнечного ожога, любовные укусы и раздражение от бороды украшают его бедра и живот. Он улыбается так широко, что в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, и Аарон думает, как сильно он _любит_ форму его рта. Он слишком широкий для его лица и слегка кривоват, обрамлен полными губами, требующими поцелуя. Аарон уверен, он выглядит таким же измотанным, но глупее – от улыбки у него болят щеки.

\- Воу, - говорит Пол, рухнув на спину.

\- _Воу_, - говорит Аарон, заставляя Пола рассмеяться. Так заразительно, что Аарон начинает смеяться вместе с ним. Он помнит, как сказал Саше о том, насколько сложно держать себя в руках, когда у него так много причин для счастья, и заставляет себя приподняться, чтобы перелечь рядом с Полом. Они обмениваются несколькими ленивыми поцелуями, перемежающимися хихиканьем; Пол закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

Аарон напоследок целует его в уголок рта, а затем произносит:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Пол не вздрагивает, просто молчит. Его улыбка тает, но не исчезает полностью, Аарон все еще видит ее в его глазах и уголках губ.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит он.

Определенно слишком много поводов для счастья, чтобы Аарон мог держать себя в руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мятные леденцы ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Вдохновение от этого удивительного комикса: https://gretasart.tumblr.com/post/180674484157


End file.
